


Three to Get Ready

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clubbing, F/M, M/M, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Pining, Porn, Suave Bucky Barnes, Threesome - F/M/M, clint is clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: Natasha knows what's best for Clint. And for her. Meeting Bucky is at the top of that list right now.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 17
Kudos: 64
Collections: be_compromised's Secret Santa Exchange





	Three to Get Ready

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CloudAtlas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudAtlas/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Franzi! I hope you enjoyed some threesome clubbing with UST and porn. And if not, well, I'm sure I'll have more Ot3 on the future. ;)
> 
> Thanks to my K who was willing to look at this piece by piece multiple times and to V and S my cheerleaders who got me through quite a bit of anxiety (induced by external factors, not the fic!) so I could finish this in a timely manner.

It wasn't much more than a block from Clint's building to the club, but Natasha had to practically drag him the entire way. 

"Honestly, Nat, why did we have to come out to the club tonight?" Clint whined. "I was fine at home."

Natasha paid the cover charge then pushed Clint into the loud, crowded club where a Latin beat was pulsing. She leaned in close so he could hear her.

"You were not fine," she said. "You were wallowing."

"I was not wallowing," he grumbled. Well, sort of grumbled, given the noise level around them.

She huffed at him. Sure. "Ok, fine. You weren't wallowing. You were moping."

"Was not."

She wasn't surprised by his stubborn reply, but she was mildly annoyed at her own reaction. What the hell was wrong with her that she found him so adorable when he got like this? 

Nevermind. She already knew she was firmly in the "insane" category, especially given the crazy plan she'd hatched for tonight and the reason she had dragged him out to the club. Still, she needed to spend less time questioning her mental state and more time putting her plan into action.

Which meant getting him to admit first and foremost that he _had_ been moping and why.

"Not moping? Really? Is that why Kate and I spent an entire week listening to you whine about how you lost your chance to hook up with Steve's hot friend?"

"I didn't spend the _entire_ week whining about it," Clint protested. "And the only reason I did _any_ whining was because Steve interrupted us!"

Natasha had to work hard not to roll her eyes. "And instead of being practical and hanging around to talk to his hot friend afterwards, you slunk away to mope."

"You don't understand."

"Oh, I understand completely. And that's exactly why we're here," Natasha said, patting him on the shoulder. She pointed to the bar. "Let's go get a drink."

"Sure," he agreed grudgingly as he made his way in that direction. He stopped dead about halfway there and Natasha nearly bumped into him as he whirled around, a look of mild panic on his face.

"What?"

"We have to go," he said, taking her by the shoulders in an attempt to steer her back towards the door. "Now."

Natasha dug in her heels, refusing to budge. "Go? We just got here." 

Standing on tiptoe, she peered over his shoulder trying to get a look at what had spooked him. And that's when she saw him - unkempt dark hair, just a little bit too long; an enticing shadow of facial hair covering his jaw; broad shoulders beneath a killer leather jacket. 

And a scowl that could cut you without much effort.

Damn, but he looked good. Better than good. No wonder Clint had been tied up in knots all week.

She grinned up at Clint. "Is that him? The guy with the dark hair and the deep scowl that makes it look like he's either planning a murder or taking down a drug ring?"

"Yes," Clint confirmed through gritted teeth. "Seriously, Nat, did you know he'd be here?" 

The problem with Clint was that not only was he hyper observant but he also knew how she operated. There was no way she was going to be able to convince him this was all a coincidence.

"I may have talked to Steve earlier today and he may have mentioned that his friend might be here tonight," she admitted.

Clint frowned at her. "I hate you."

"I know," she said, shrugging. And she did. But this was for his own good. And hers. "Look at it this way - as painful as this may be, now you at least have a chance to talk to him."

"No, absolutely not."

"Honestly, Clint, the man oozes sex appeal. And you've been pining about him for a week," Natasha said, peeking over Clint's shoulder to get another look at him. Oh yeah. Even the deadly scowl worked on this guy. 

"You think he oozes sex appeal?" Clint asked. "Even though he looks like he's about to commit murder?"

"Maybe because of it," she said. "Besides, isn't that at least part of the reason you're attracted to him?"

"Yeah, but I'm an idiot."

"And even knowing that, I'm still attracted to you," Natasha said, pushing up on tiptoe to kiss him full on the mouth. She smiled crookedly at him. "So I guess that makes me an idiot, too."

Clint snorted, but he couldn't hide the smile in his eyes. "Not something you admit to every day."

"No, but there's no lying to you," she said. She looked back over towards the bar and the crooked smile turned into a huge grin. "I guess I shouldn't mention that Mr. Tall, Dark and Scary has noticed us, should I?"

Panic flared in Clint's eyes again. "What?"

"He's staring right at us. And dare I say that his glare may have lightened up just the slightest?" She slid around Clint and tugged at his hand. "C'mon. Let's go chat him up. It could be fun."

"Natasha, no! Please don't drag me over there. Natasha!"

"I've only got your best interests at heart," she protested, half-turning to shoot him a stubborn look. "And my own. Because if you’re not brave enough to follow through on this, then I'm propositioning him and taking him home tonight instead."

"You wouldn't! No, of course you would," he groaned, giving up and letting himself be led towards the bar.

"But if we're very, very lucky," Natasha continued, "Maybe both of us will get to go home with him tonight."

Clint stopped in his tracks and yanked on her hand to get her to stop, too. She turned around questioningly.

"Both?" he asked with a raised brow.

Oh. She'd just assumed Clint had been on the same page as her, given the open relationship they had. She nibbled at her lip. "Yes, but only if that's something _you_ want."

He smiled softly at her. "You know I'd love it. But maybe _he_ won't be interested."

"Maybe he won't, but there's no way to know for sure unless we talk to him."

"Fine. We'll go talk to him," Clint said, giving in.

Natasha pulled Clint after her the rest of the way and stopped right next to where the man stood, his booted foot braced along the rail at the bottom of the bar.

"Buy a girl a drink?" she greeted as she sidled up next to him. 

He smiled at her - a full-on, blindingly bright smile, not the little half-smile he'd given them when he'd first noticed her and Clint - and Natasha nearly melted right there and then. Had she thought the scowl was hot? Good lord. When the man smiled, he was downright scorching. She tried to quell the flutter that started low in her belly as he signaled the bartender. 

"Sure," he said in answer to her request for a drink. "What'll you have?"

"Vodka, neat." 

He nodded to the bartender and then looked over at Clint and gave him the once over. Natasha hid her own grin. Looks like Hot Guy was at least a little interested. "And you? What can I get you to drink?"

"Whiskey."

"Man after my own heart," he said before nodding to the bartender again and then turning back to Natasha. "Hi. I'm Bucky. Bucky Barnes."

She smiled up at him. "Natasha."

His gaze slid back over to Clint. "And you're… Clint, right?"

Clint looked surprised that he knew his name and Natasha had to wonder yet again how he ever managed to hook up with anyone. He was awful when it came to realizing how attractive he was to other people.

"Yeah," Clint said. "I didn't realize you knew who I was."

"I remember meeting you at Steve's gallery opening. You disappeared before I had a chance to ask you for your number and I was going to ask Steve for it but wasn't sure if you were… uh…" He shot another look at Natasha and smiled ruefully before glancing back at Clint. "Guess that answers that question."

"Oh no," Natasha interjected before Clint had a chance to say something stupid that might ruin all his chances. "It's not what it looks like. Or it _is_ , but… " She paused and smirked at him. "We're not exclusive."

Intense interest flared in Bucky's eyes and she couldn't stop her smirk from getting bigger. _Gotcha_. Her instincts had been right, as usual. Time to up the ante.

"Clint couldn't stop talking about you all week. And truth be told," Natasha said, looking him up and down before biting her lip seductively. "Now that I've met you myself, I can see why.”

"Is that so?" Bucky asked.

"That's so. Listen, a friend of ours is DJing tonight. I'm going to go say hello while you and Clint… talk… for a bit." She ran her hand down Bucky's arm, squeezing his bicep and giving him a little more taste of her attraction. "I'll catch up with you guys later?"

She didn't wait for an answer, just headed away from the bar toward the elaborate DJ station Miles had set up. 

Let Clint stew all he wanted, but Bucky was interested. In Clint _and_ in her. In both of them. A quick glance over her shoulder as she sauntered away from them was all she needed to confirm it. The man could barely take his eyes off her ass.

\----- 

"Listen, I know Natasha can come on strong," Clint said. "I don't want you to think…"

Bucky smirked at him. "Think what? That your girlfriend was maybe propositioning me for a threesome?"

Shit. Because she clearly had been but also because Clint didn't want to mess this up if Bucky was more of a one on one guy. "Yes?"

"But she was, wasn't she?" Bucky asked, his smirk getting even bigger. And damn, but it was a crime how hot he looked like that. "And in case you were curious, the answer is yes."

Clint blinked and dragged his eyes away from Bucky's mouth, which he'd been imagining hot on his. Had he heard correctly? "Did you just --"

"Say I was interested in a threesome? Yeah. Why are you so surprised?" Bucky asked, grabbing Clint's hand and dragging him away from the bar towards the dance floor. "C'mon. Let's dance a little."

The music had switched out to something a little slower and more sensual than what had been playing when they'd first gotten to the club, and Clint groaned inwardly. Damn Miles. _And_ Natasha, who he was sure had specifically requested a tune like this.

On the other hand, Bucky was drawing him in close and his body was warm and muscular and Clint really couldn't complain about that.

"So what's with the bullseye?" Bucky asked, as they moved to the beat. "You like target practice?"

Clint pulled away just the slightest and looked down at his t-shirt, surprised to find he was wearing his favorite one with the purple bullseye. He hadn't even noticed what shirt Natasha had thrown at him right before dragging him out. Only Natasha. He pulled his attention back to Bucky. "Archery. My friend Kate and I --"

"Kate, huh? Just how many girlfriends do you have?" Bucky asked, his lips quirking up in amusement. At Clint's horrified look, he added, "It's ok if you have a line of girlfriends. Or boyfriends. A little disappointing, but it's not a deal breaker." 

Bucky smiled at him and pulled him back in close, his hips grinding against Clint's and leaving no doubt about how much he was still interested.

"Well lucky for you then that Kate is just a very good friend," Clint said, grinning back at him. 

"Definitely lucky for me. And I can't wait until later when I get even luckier," Bucky said, sticking his tongue out just the slightest bit and then biting at his lip. His eyes crinkled up as he did it and fuck, but he was beautiful. All Clint could think about was how much he wanted to kiss him, so he gave in to impulse and did it. 

Bucky's lips were warm and soft and damn, he smelled amazing. Like something spicy but not too spicy. Something that made him smell exotic and incredibly sexy. Clint slid his hands from Bucky's hips, up to his fabulously muscled chest, and then wound them around his neck, pulling Bucky in even closer. The kissed deepened and right then and there, Clint didn't give a fuck about anything except taking Bucky home with him that night and screwing him senseless.

"Is there room for one more in this dance?"

At the sound of Natasha's voice, they broke apart, both breathing a little harder than usual, and turned to find her grinning in amusement at them.

Bucky was the first to recover his senses.

"For you, babe? Absolutely." Bucky said with a wolfish smile, taking her hand and pulling her in between them.

She looked over her shoulder at Clint, a "you can thank me later" look in her eyes. Damn, but he hated that she'd been right about dragging him out tonight and forcing him to talk to Bucky. But how could he possibly be mad when he'd be going home with both of them?

\------

It wasn't long after their group dance that they were all stumbling back to Clint's, barely able to keep their mouths and hands off of each other.

"I need to get the door unlocked," Clint mumbled, pulling his mouth away from Bucky's as they approached his apartment. It was a shame because Bucky's been enjoying their kiss so much, but he guessed Clint had a point. The sooner he got the door open, the sooner they could all go inside and get naked. 

"Well, I guess I'll just have to kiss Red here instead," Bucky said, snagging Natasha around the waist as Clint got out his keys.

She laughed as he backed her up against the wall next to the door and proceeded to ravage her mouth with his. Her lips were wet and slick and good god, did she have one very talented tongue. Never mind that she'd managed to snake one her hands down between their bodies and was currently fondling his erection. 

He groaned and ripped his mouth away. "Jesus! Hurry up with that door, Clint, or else your girlfriend's gonna makes me come right here and now in the hallway."

"There. It's open."

Natasha laughed again, kissed him one last time and then ducked beneath his arm, which had been braced on the wall next to her. She gave Clint a quick, wet kiss of his own as she passed him, then swept through the door and headed for the stairs to the loft, shedding shoes and clothes as she went. 

"Meet you upstairs," she called seductively as she tossed her bra at them and disappeared from sight.

"She's not subtle, is she?" Bucky asked, watching her appreciatively for a moment before turning back to Clint.

"Not at all, but then again neither are you," Clint answered, closing the door and pressing Bucky back up against it.

"Me? What'd I do?" Bucky protested, his hands fumbling for Clint's belt as Clint nipped at his neck.

" _I'm gonna come right here and now_?" Clint mimicked, nipping him a second time. "When all I've been thinking about for the last hour is getting my hands on your dick?"

"Same, pal, same," Bucky said, cupping Clint's balls and giving a little squeeze. He leaned in and gave Clint a quick, hard kiss. "All I can think about right now is how much I want to fuck you."

" _God, yes_ ," Clint moaned, pressing his mouth against Bucky's again.

"Are you boys coming?" Natasha called down from the loft. "I might have to get started without you if you take much longer."

It was just enough to break the moment. Bucky and Clint stared at one another for a long moment, both trying very hard not to bust out laughing. 

"Uh, Nat?" Clint finally called.

"Yes, I know exactly what I said. Get your asses up here. Now."

"And what a nice ass it is," Bucky said with a smirk as he followed Clint up. 

\-----

The following morning, Bucky woke up to a warm body spooned behind him and another wrapped around him in front. A quick glance at the mop of blonde hair in front of him assured him it was Clint plastered to his chest. A very sexy, very tousled Clint, who was snoring soundly while somehow still managing to be absolutely irresistible.

Bucky leaned forward and kissed his stubbled cheek, then slid his lips closer to Clint's ear. "Good morning, gorgeous."

"Hngh," came the mumbled reply.

Not exactly what Bucky had been hoping for but beggars couldn't be choosers. His hand wandered down Clint's back to his ass, and Clint's eyes slowly opened.

"Bhhuh?"

"Yeah," Bucky whispered, smiling at him. "Bucky. The guy you thoroughly wrecked last night.."

"Hmmm, yeah. Was nice. Where's Nat?" Clint asked, blinking sleepily at him.

"Curled around the other side of me. Who knew the two of you would turn out to be such big snugglers?"

Clint made another nearly incomprehensible noise and Bucky chuckled. He obviously wasn't much of a morning person. Leaning in close again, he gave Clint a quick, wet kiss. "You got any coffee around here?"

"Bnnf. Coffee," Clint mumbled, throwing the blankets off and sitting up. He rubbed at his eyes. "I'll go make some."

Which is not at all what Bucky's been angling for, but Clint didn't seem to care. He stretched - and damn but did he look good when he did that - and got out of bed, shuffling bare-ass naked across the room to the stairs. 

"Hey! Where are you going?" Bucky called out after him after a far too long pause in which he couldn't help just staring at Clint's amazing ass. "I didn't really need any coffee…"

Clint just flapped a hand at him and kept on going until he was out of sight.

"Clint's no good to anyone in the morning, including himself," Natasha said, her voice muffled against Bucky's back. "You're better off letting him get a couple cups of coffee into his system before trying to have any kind of conversation with him." 

"That's a shame," Bucky lamented, rolling over to face Natasha. He cupped the back of her head and drew her in for a slow, deep kiss. "I was kind of hoping we could pick up where we left off last night."

"Lucky for you," Natasha said with a wicked smile as she shifted position to push him onto his back. "I have no such coffee addiction."

"Is that so?" he asked as she climbed up over his body and straddled his waist. 

Grinning, she leaned down and kissed him. "Very much so. I am also extremely enthusiastic about morning sex."

"That _is_ lucky for me," Bucky said, leaning up to give her another kiss and then another. The kisses quickly led to more, his hands roaming her body until they settled on her hips. He'd intended to shift her even lower, until she was sitting on his dick, but at the last minute, he changed his mind. There was nothing he wanted more right now than his mouth against her sex.

"Wait. Stop," he said, pulling his mouth away from her lips.

"Stop?"

"As much as I'd like to drive my dick into you until we're both spent, I wanna eat you out first."

Natasha grinned, her eyes sparkling with interest. "Well, in that case…"

She leaned down and gave him one more deep kiss, then wiggled up his body until her knees were on either side of his head.

She peered down at him. "Good?"

"Babe, good doesn't even begin to describe it." he said with a smirk.

Fuck, but she smelled fabulous. Moist and earthy and he took the time to inhale her scent for a moment before gripping her hips and pushing his nose up against her snatch. She was already soaked and he slipped his tongue out to lap at her wet folds. She wiggled against his face and he did it again, and then again, until she made a little hitching noise, like the ones she'd made last night more times than he could count. A few more licks and then she was bearing down against his face, her body shaking as she came above him.

Score one for him, he thought gleefully. Or more like score ten, if he was counting all the orgasms from last night.

With a soft satisfied sigh, Natasha slid down his body and gave him a long, lingering kiss. 

"My turn now," she said, sliding even further down his body, her lips teasing his chest and stomach as she worked her way down.

She stopped just shy of his dick, looked up at him, and winked. That was all it took for Bucky to lose all conscious thought. That and her warm, wet mouth deepthroating him until he was begging for release. But even then she didn't let up, not until he was thoroughly spent and could barely breathe. 

"That was fucking hot," Clint declared from the top of the stairs. Bucky turned his head to find Clint leaning against the wall, still completely naked and oblivious to the fact that his dick was bobbing up and down with arousal. Or maybe not so oblivious based upon the blissed out look on his face.

"How much of that did you see?" he breathed.

"Not as much as I'd have liked, but enough to make me horny as hell."

"I can see." God, but he could see. Clint's dick was thick and pink and just begging to be sucked. Despite the amazing orgasm he's just had, Bucky could feel himself getting hard again. He pushed up on an elbow and licked his lips. "If you want, I could maybe -"

Natasha cut him off with a swift kiss.

"After all that exercise, I'm ravenous for some food. Breakfast first, then more sex," she said as she got out of bed and grabbed a pair of boxers and a t-shirt from the floor. She threw the boxers at Clint, who caught them with ease, then she donned the t-shirt. Shame. Bucky had been enjoying the view. Not that Natasha's pale legs weren't absolutely stunning. Or that Clint's well-muscled chest and arms weren't amazing. But he'd kind of been enjoying the full package.

He pulled his attention away from ogling Clint when Natasha crossed back to the bed and swatted his hip to get his attention.

"You're staying for breakfast, aren't you?" she asked. "Clint makes a mean chocolate chip pancake."

He glanced over at Clint. "If I'm invited."

"Are you kidding?" Clint said, smiling goofily at him. "Of course you're invited. Besides, I beleive you just offered me some post-breakfast sex."

"Technically, Natasha offered the post-breakfast sex."

"Whatever," Clint said, waving away his protest. "The points is, I fully intend to collect on the offer."

"Then I am absolutely staying," Bucky answered with a grin as he swung his legs off the bed. "Chocolate chip pancakes and the promise of more sex? I may never leave."


End file.
